Incarnate
by Kaisynaya
Summary: Once again there is another fic in which the senshi visit Hogwarts. The Inners, Pluto, and Saturn travel to England where the past catches up with them. Perhaps this new life is not so far different from the past one.
1. Students?

Err... Hi. I admit it, I'm a horrible at updating. I promise I will eventually finish my other stories, but they will be slow coming. I'm rather happy with this story. As far as things go, I've never seen something like what I hope to do ever before, so it should be relatively original. This is very much in the rough, so I just have general ideas what I want to do with it plot-wise. Pairs I am more than happy to hear suggestions for. I do not promise to use the more popular one. I tend to do weird things. 

  


Sailor Moon and Harry Potter are not my property. They belong to their own respective authors/animators/video company.

  
  
  


Incarnate

  
  


It was the last week of Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts and he did not want to go back to the Dursley's. At all. As far as he was concerned, school could go on forever. Who needs summer break? Not him, certainly. He would gladly take Snape over the Dursley's. Okay, maybe that was pushing it a bit. Snape should definitely go on holiday for the next few years. 

This was running through his head as he tried to unobtrusively observe the very unique individual seated at Professor Dumbledore's right. She had green hair. He couldn't quite get over that. Neither could all the teachers sitting at the table. In fact, all but one teacher was there, and all were attempting to subtly watch her.

"She has green hair!" He hissed to Hermione and Ron, trying not to draw unwanted attention to them. 

Hermione examined her from the corner of her eye. "It doesn't look as though it was an accident, and there's not a trace of different colored roots."

"She's quite pretty. Maybe it's her natural hair color," Ron chimed in.

"Green?" Harry raised his eyebrow speculatively. 

Hermione giggled. "It's funny. It seems so unbelievable, but then again, to Harry and me, we thought the idea of magic pretty crazy before we came to Hogwarts."

Stereotypically, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement before the food was set out. He coughed to clear his throat and get the attention of all the students. McGonagall tried to help by tapping a spoon on the side of her glass.

All the students silenced quickly, hoping he would explain the presence of the strange woman. And if they were lucky her hair color. 

"As I'm sure you all have noticed, we have had a successful year scaring off yet one more Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I do hope, if our prankster that targeted Professor Saddler is a sixth year or under, this person might consider not continuing the pranks in the coming year, or years following."

Someone decided to pick on Professor Saddler the entire year. Almost every morning there was a new joke played on the professor and apparently he cracked and quit, shortly before the end of the year. Many of the students gave him credit for lasting that long.

The question was what did any of that have to do with the new lady?

"Miss Meiou, if you wouldn't mind standing..." Dumbledore held out his hand to help her out of her chair. 

The lady gracefully came to her feet beside the headmaster, a small, knowing smile dancing on her face. She gave a polite nod to the entire student population.

"This is Professor Meiou. She will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the coming year. I believe she will be a great aid to the staff here at Hogwarts and you should all feel quite safe with such a respectable and knowledgeable woman here."

She blushed prettily. "Really, Albus!" Her Asian-accented voice floated through the room.

Hermione noted a lot of the younger guys sending smirks in the seventh year guys directions. Testosterone-driven idiots. 

Both professors sat down. As Dumbledore waved his hand, the tables became covered in food and the attention strayed from the Teacher's table to the food immediately. The hair could wait, the food could not.

  


That was the last time Harry thought about Professor Meiou until his return to Hogwarts in September. Hogwarts was full of its usual bustle while waiting for McGonagall to lead the first years out. There was more adding to the hype this year though, Scattered throughout the room at the four different tables were six new students of some kind of oriental origin. 

There was a girl with short blue hair at the Ravenclaw table, ignoring everyone around her to read a textbook. It looked as though she was soon to reach the end of the book.

A girl with long raven locks sat at the Slytherin table. Draco was trying to talk to her but it seemed she wouldn't have anything of it. She was face-forward, staring straight ahead no matter what Draco said to her.

Two blondes were engaged energetically in a conversation at the Hufflepuff table, happily chatting with anyone brave enough to approach them. One of them had the Gryffindor emblem on her robes though.

At Harry's own table, there were two more girls. The one with short black hair was sitting at the corner of the table, staring off into the distance, occasionally chatting with the girl with her brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail. 

Most of the girls appeared to be his age, seventh years, except for the girl with the short black hair, he thought she might be a year or so younger than the rest. It was doubtful they were all family, especially with such varying appearances.

They must have something to do with the new teacher, this many Asian people at Hogwarts is just too much of a coincidence, he reasoned out. 

When McGonagall led the first years in, the girl with the Gryffindor robes at the Hufflepuff table scurried back to their's and sat down near the other two new girls. 

The sorting seemed to go even slower than usual, but Harry figured it was just because he was anxious to find out more about these new students. New students are always fun. He wondered if they transferred from a Japanese magic school or if they were exchange students. The problem with the last possibility was no one was missing. 

When the final name, "Zanel, Jane," was finally called, Harry held his breath waiting for Dumbledore to explain the presence of the new students.

He was discouraged, however, when Dumbledore made his normal speech about the rules and then sat down. That told him nothing.

He surveyed all the other professors and their reactions hoping for some, or any, hint but found nothing. He was amused, on the other hand, by the looks the new DADA professor kept getting from Snape.

"Hey, Ron, check out the sneers Snape keeps giving to Meiou!" Harry snickered under his breath so as not to draw Hermione's attention away from her book and onto him. Recently she got into this mind set that they shouldn't say_anything_ negative about _any_ of the teachers. Even Snape. It made conversations with her around challenging. 

"He doesn't appear too excited that yet another person has taken the DADA spot," Hermione remarked. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"How exactly does that work? I never knew pity and Snape fit in the same sentence." "Ron!" Hermione shot a disapproving look. "All in all, it makes a lot of sense for Snape to teach DADA. He obviously has had the most experience with the dark arts out of most of the applicants for the job anyway." 

Harry appeared thoughtful. "Yes, he knows what he's doing, but who knows how good Meiou is? We don't know much about the Magic community in Asia," he pointed out reasonably.

"Hmm... that's true," Hermione conceded. "Good point." 

Harry grinned. "From you, Hermione? That's a real compliment."

She threw a roll at him.

  


"So what do you think so far, Hotaru-chan?" Usagi's eyes shown bright with excitement. "Imagine how many new friends we can make here! Maybe we'll find you a boyfriend here!"

Hotaru looked pained. "Are you in this with Minako-chan?"

Makoto and Usagi attempted to appear innocent. 

"Mako-chan! Not you too!" Her expression went from pain to torture. "At least I'll have Ami-chan to help me, I suppose." 

Makoto glanced around the large room, gathering first impressions. "Oh! Look at that one! That blond guy over at the table with Rei-chan! He and Hotaru-chan would be so cute together! He kinda looks like my-" 

"-Sempai. We know, Mako-chan, we know." Usagi groaned playfully. 

Hotaru looked over to find the blonde Makoto pointed out. At the moment, he was engaged in a conversation with Rei herself. She didn't look happy with him. Her right eye was twitching, similarly to when she talked to Usagi most of the time. 

"I know!" Usagi chirped. "Let's go visit all the tables and chat with Rei-chan, Minako-chan, and maybe Ami-chan if she'll put her book down. After all, we're all done eating!"

"I can see right through that excuse," Hotaru muttered, allowing herself to be dragged by the arm straight to the Slytherin table.

Rei was quite perturbed. This blonde _child _was continually referring to her as some kind of _muggle_or something like that and would not tell her what it meant. The will power it was taking for her not to transform and fry him right then and there was incredible.

Draco, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. A whole new mudblood to pick on, right within his own house! What was the Sorting Hat thinking, putting one with dirty blood in Slytherin no less. Her place was in Gryffindor or something equally as stupid.

Just as he was about to start a new tirade to the girl, three more girls joined the table. All Gryffindors. He scowled. "You may not have realized this, Mudbloods, but this is the Slytherin table, NOT the Gryffindor table. So go turn around and go elsewhere."

The short blonde looked at him, hurt. "Excuse me, but we wanted to visit our friend. My name is Usagi, and these are my friends Hotaru, Makoto, and you already met Rei I assume?"

He looked bored. "Should I be impressed? Because I'm not. I've never heard of you, so obviously you're no one special."

Makoto's mouth opened and closed in shock. "Show us a little more respect, thank you! It's not like we ever did anything to-" 

She was interrupted by a fast moving blond blur. "Draco! I didn't know you went to Hogwarts!" 

The group blinked in surprise. Hanging onto Draco's neck was no other than Minako. 

Draco looked down at her in annoyance. "It's not that I'm displeased to see you, but would you mind letting go? I like oxygen thank you very much."

Minako returned the expression. "Bet seeing me was a surprise, ne, nii-chan?"

Usagi covered her mouth in shock. "That's your brother, Minako-chan?"

"Does Father know you have Mudblood friends?" Draco demanded, taking another gulp of pumpkin juice. 

Minako crossed her arms. "How do you know they aren't pureblooded anyway? You don't know any of the Japanese wizarding families like I do!"

"Fine, whatever. You win. Do what you want. How's Mother by the way?" It wasn't that Draco didn't care exactly. He did, but he had an entirely different way of showing it. Living with a bunch of Slytherins all the time rather squelched most of the sentimentality Draco ever had. 

Minako grabbed an empty chair next to Draco, shooting nasty looks at anyone who might possibly try to take it from her, or tell her she couldn't sit there. "What do you care? You never contacted us ONCE since the divorce. Did Father even bother to take the time to tell you Mother remarried?" 

He met her gaze evenly. "Some Muggle by the name of... oh I forget. Who cares about a Muggle anyway? As I remember, he didn't live very long, did he?" Draco leaned in to hiss in her ear, "Our Lord was most displeased about the marriage."

"Our? I serve someone else, someone better. The one I serve will leave him in the dust!" 

Draco's eyes narrowed. Someone else was trying to gain power in the world? He filed that new information under "things to tell Voldemort when it would benefit himself".

By this time, the majority of the Great Hall was paying apt attention to the conversation with the school bully and transfer student. Ami made her way to the group, staying silent until then. 

"Minna-chan," her soft voice carried far around the table which had grown silent to hear the siblings. "Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere?"

Draco snorted as he stood up. "There's nothing to discuss." He stalked off and Crabbe and Goyle scrambled after him.

Minako's eyes followed him as he left, filling with compassion at what Draco must have gone through to turn him into such a monster. Then she turned to Rei with pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry you're going to have to put up with him this year. Father has done a fantastic job at ruining him."

"Let me get this straight," Makoto covered her eyes with her hand. "That guy is your brother? I knew you lived here at one time. Did you move here because of your parents divorce? And then your mother remarried or something and something happened to your step-father?"

Minako looked nervous. "I like Ami-chan's idea. Let's go take a walk."

Usagi sent a wistful look in the direction of the lake. "Can we go chat over there? It looks lovely!" 

Rei and Ami exchanged looks. _Lovely? _Rei mouthed.

_Perhaps she's finally growing into her birthright, _Ami returned. 

The only senshi with any clear memory of the Silver Millennium was Sailor Pluto, but the rest were slowly remembering bits and pieces of everything, and sometimes fell back into the persona they used to be. At times though, it seemed as if Princess Serenity would be dead forever. Luna and Rei almost gave up hope in ever seeing Usagi act like the princess she had been in the past until recently when Usagi's language changed and she became a bit more mature. Obviously it was a slow and gradual process, but it looked like Usagi was becoming the Neo Queen.

"So, Minako-chan...spill the beans. Nii-chan?" Rei raised an eyebrow. "You never mentioned any siblings before, although I can see why now."

Minako gave her a dirty look and plopped down on the grassy bank by the lake. "Thanks for the input Rei-chan."

"So...? You never told us about him! What's the story? What else have you left out?" Makoto joined her on the ground, smoothing out the creases of the school uniform. "I was telling Usagi-chan and Hotaru-chan that he looks exactly like my sempai."

Rei groaned. "Will we ever get to see a picture of said sempai in the future? I think he must be a shape-shifter."

Makoto mock-frowned at her and threw a few blades of grass she just pulled up at Rei.

"All right, I'll talk." Minako cleared her throat and waited for everyone's full attention to be on her. "As you know, I lived in London before I moved to Tokyo. My mother just had a divorce and wanted to relocate, and decided Japan was the place to go, that's where she's from after all. I said goodbye to my twin brother and my highly irritating father and that was all I've seen of them since. They're rather famous people in the wizarding world and so I'd read about them in newspapers and such, and that was how I first heard Father remarried some rich snob named Narcissa. She even looks like part of the family with all the blonde hair and pale skin. Naturally they never think to owl me and inform me I have a step-mother now or anything."

Minako's eyes hardened and Usagi who had earlier joined the group on the ground scooted in closer sensing this was rather emotionally disturbing for her to tell.

"That was pretty much how it went. Mother remarried a Japanese guy, which made her parents happy since they weren't too pleased with her marrying someone of a different ethnicity earlier. She's Japanese herself and I just kept her name after the divorce. Marrying Lucius put up a larger barrier between her and her parents that neither are too eager to break. It's been a difficult time having a real family."

Minako had to admit it felt rather nice to finally get this all out of her system. As far as her life went, the senshi knew very little about it. It was most likely time for them to find out all her skeletons in the closet anyway.

"It makes sense Draco would go here, seeing as it's the best school in Britain and closest to the Malfoy Manor. Malfoy is technically my last name by the way. The hardest thing about being a Malfoy are the stereotypes attached to the name. Everyone assumes a Malfoy is a supported of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; you all know who that is, right?" She stopped to make sure no one was too confused. "Ok, well then, everyone naturally thinks we're all evil and completely support him. Mother did for awhile, but after some time she couldn't take anymore of the cruelty he imposed on his own followers even and that was what caused the divorce in the first place. In fact, it was almost as if her second marriage was to mock Lucius, er, Father. She married a really kind Muggle, which is just about everything Lucius stands against. I guess He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named finally heard about it and then had a Death Eater faction in Japan kill him to get back at Mother for her supposed betrayal against him." 

Usagi looked at Minako pensively. "Why didn't you ever mention this to us before? I mean, your Step-Father murdered and that must have been while you knew us. That's a hard burden to bear on your own."

"I know I should have," Minako absently fidgeted with the blades of grass by her feet. She raised her head, "but at the time we were faced with other stuff that was much more important at the time. After all, he was already dead. What else could we have done about it?"

"It's hurt you though. We could have known you were having a bad time and tried to help you out emotionally through it!" Makoto argued. 

Minako smiled serenely. "But that was enough for me at the time. I knew you all would have done anything to help me, and that knowledge was enough."

Usagi started sniffling. "You're so wonderful Minako-chan! I'm so happy I get friends like you!" She flung herself at Minako, knocking her all the way down in the grass.

She laid there, underneath Usagi smiling happily. Maybe it was time to start over in England with a whole new attitude. That's if she could breathe. "Ne, Usagi-chan...I can't breathe. Usagi-chan!" 

  


And yes, I have to give credit where its due. At the urging of my imouto-chan, Emberlynn, Draco is related to Minako...and NOT USAGI. We got sick of those. And so there we have it. And believe it or not, it will work into the plot even more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Cousins?

Hey! I bet you thought you were never going to hear from me again. Anyway, finally got a chance to write a bit more (I got bored at a friend's house). My imouto-chan is my beta reader for this chapter, so I blame her for everything ~_^.

I get to leave for college a week from today, and I'm really excited. This means my posting of more chapters will probably still come at the regular intervals of irregularity. I know, I've really mastered the English language, haven't I?

Anyway, I still don't any of this, but who knows? Maybe I'll end up coming up with my own masterpiece in the future.

I treasure reviews, and feel free to drop a line and tell me what you think, or what you think I should do with this story, or even what you think I'm doing with it. I love pairing ideas because I'm still playing around with most of them.

Anyway, I think that's all I really have to say.

It didn't take the girls very long to get used to the whole Hogwarts system, and they soon felt as though they had attended the school for the past few years just like everyone else in their grades. 

Usagi appeared to have a natural aptitude for learning the different subjects at Hogwarts, and could do just about everything. Arithmancy wasn't her strength, for certain. Ami loved Arithmancy and Potions, despite the attitude of Snape. Divination was her weakness. Rei and Hotaru, on the other hand, were constantly out performing Trelawney. Little love was lost when all three were in the same room. Herbology was a whole new world Makoto was absolutely enamored with. And with her background in cooking, Potions became a breeze. Minako out shone everyone in the school, including Usagi, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had fought evil for the longest of the group, excluding Setsuna, naturally. 

Every day, it seemed as though Usagi was acting more and more like the Princess, and to a point that worried the others. Was Crystal Tokyo that soon to come? There were a few times that Rei contemplated discussing it with Setsuna, but she didn't appear near as concerned as they did. Not only that, but she was rather difficult to reach. Sometimes Rei thought she might be purposely ignoring and avoiding them. 

In fact, Rei was almost positive Setsuna knew exactly what was going on. Regardless, it did not seem as though she was ready to share, which meant Rei could only keep watch over the princess. Rei was not completely in the dark about the recent going ons of the Wizarding world so she knew things were going to be bleak, but that aside, there was an evil feel in the air. She had no doubts something bad was going on, possibly deep in the heart of Hogwarts. It was a whole new breed of evil they never faced before, but there was something familiar about it. And it terrified her.

With a sigh she got out of bed and stretched. It was about time for breakfast down at the Great Hall. She was a notoriously early riser and she knew if she did not get there soon Usagi and the others would come up with some ludicrous reason and annoy her about it for eternity. She loved them like they were family, but with that stereotype came the annoying sisterly attitude at times.

Most of the other Slytherin girls were already on their way down, so Rei hurried to catch up with them. The past few days were somewhat tiring for Rei. The Slytherins did not care too much for her, and made her life miserable. Some of them were not too bad, like Blaise Zabini, but she thought most of the rest should have been strangled in their cribs. It would certainly make the world a better place.

Sometimes it seemed as though Draco and Pansy and their respective goons were doing their best to make her as miserable as possible. They were succeeding. The only thing that kept Rei there was Usagi. The only thing that kept Rei sane was Ami. 

Minako fit right in with the Hufflepuffs, and enjoyed their company immensely. While perhaps they were a little on the wimpy side, their hearts were on the right side.

Naturally Ami was too busy studying when she was not with the rest of the senshi to get to know others in her house very well, but what she saw of them in class led her to believe they were quite kind and intelligent.

Usagi, Hotaru, and Makoto were right at home with the Gryffindors, an equally boisterous group. They picked up quickly that they used any excuse as a reason to party. And that meant food to Usagi, which was an instant win.

Everyone took to them quite well, except for the Slytherins who were happy to insult them at every opportunity. They picked up quickly on what the Wizarding world considered to be an insult, figuring anything the Slytherins told them would be just that. They were not too far off on that account. 

Rei sighed and slumped down in her chair. Really! What did she do to deserve the Slytherin's twenty-four-seven? She sent out a silent prayer to Mars for a little bit of peace before eyeing her breakfast warily. Malfoy and his friends found a new game called "charm the Mudblood's food" they enjoyed participating in whenever she might be around, and that left for some interesting experiences. Like when her face was suddenly covered with neon pink and green polka dots. They found it ever so amusing, but she really could not find the humor in the situation. Maybe they wouldn't do it today. Maybe pigs would fly.

"Go on, Mudblood. Take a bite. You need to get all your nourishment for the upcoming day. What, with that imbecile Hagrid who's back now." Malfoy's face took on a scowl. While Firenze was not number one on his list of ideal professors, he was certainly an improvement over the half-giant Hagrid.

Rei rolled her eyes, picked up her plate, and walked to the Ravenclaw table, planting herself right across from Ami, and jarring her away from the book she was reading.

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

With her book now protectively in her lap, Ami smiled forlornly. "You are here to protect the princess, and, according to Setsuna, learn more about ourselves. Although I must admit telling us we're witches was the last thing I expected to hear."

Rei brushed her hair out of her face. "Do you get the feeling that the whole witch thing is just the very beginning? I think we might be way over our heads in this. Like that Voldemort guy. I have this hunch that we might have to deal with him. In fact, it's quite strange, but the name sounds so familiar to me." She frowned, thoughtfully nibbling on a strand of hair she had not been able to place behind her ear. 

She stared at the food on her plate, and proceeded to poke it a bit. "You wouldn't happen to know any spells to check if something's charmed, would you?" 

A shadow fell upon the table, and Rei and Ami looked up from their corner of the table to confront the angry eyes of Draco Malfoy. "So, Hino, you think you can just skip out on a conversation with me? What kind of manners are they teaching the Mudbloods these days?"

Rei's eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to retort when Ami sent her a warning look. "For your information, you are acting like a five-year-old! Even Usagi-chan outgrew name-calling!" She added as an afterthought, catching sight of the familiar odango shadow joining Malfoy's. 

"You're so mean to me, Rei!" Feigning distress, Usagi plopped down on the ground and began her usual wailing. Obviously they should not be asking too much of her yet. 

Malfoy paled at the display and tried to hurry away, but Usagi, somehow sensing this, grabbed onto his leg and held on for dear life. 

"You can't go, Cousin! You have to stand up for me!" Fake tears coursed down her face and she sniffled and blew her nose on his robe.

Ami and Rei shared horrified looks. What was she talking about? Did she have some memory of the Silver Millennium? If so, she was about to expose them all to what seemed to be the enemy.

"That is so disgusting, Tsukino! No relative of mine would do that!" He desperately tried to shake her off his leg. When that did not work, he attempted to leave the Great Hall, with Usagi still attached.

"Deny it all you want, but we're family!" Usagi exclaimed brightly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your mother was Aino Hikari, right?"

Draco paused from his frantic movements to leave to look at her with distrust. "And if she was?"

"She's a sister to my mother! Aino Ikuko! Well, Tsukino Ikuko now. It all sort of fit when Minako was telling us our life story. And then I had a few other clues . . . but we won't go into that now."

His eyes ice cold, he focused more on her. "And so you know all this how?"

Guiltily, Usagi examined the floor intently. "I kinda knew kaa-san wasn't an only child, so I did a little investigating and found out the whole story, but it never registered to be the other half of Minako-chan's story until I was lying awake last night thinking about it. I meant to tell Minako-chan first, but I saw you picking on Rei-chan and decided to tell you instead!" She chirped. "See, I don't know if your mother told you, but she was disowned from her parent's because she married your father. It made her sad and stuff, so she might not have told you all much about it. Or that's what I figure anyway, based on how little Minako knew."

Draco's mind was spinning. Technically, it all made sense, he supposed, and certainly explained quite a bit for that matter, but he was going to do a lot more research before he accepted that as truth. Especially if it was Tsukino who told him. There was something about her that he knew he should hate. But he could not. Every time she did something that if other people did, he would open his mouth to tell her off, he was unable to say it. Maybe it was her eyes? He did not think it was possible for eyes to fill with tears near as fast as hers did. 

"I have an idea!" Usagi released her tight hold, and Draco was pleased to finally feel blood circulating through his leg. "Why don't you meet us at the Astronomy Tower tonight at about . . . nine . . . and I can explain everything I know then. Maybe you'll decide we're not such bad company to have."

He looked into her eyes intently, searching for ill intent. Already they were completely dry and it would have been impossible to tell she had been crying only moments before. Finally, he nodded. "All right. I'll be there. But no funny stuff."

Usagi smiled widely and bounced back toward the Ravenclaw table, calling over her shoulder. "Am I you?"

Okay, so he knew he should have been insulted, but for some reason he could not make himself. Why was she so disgustingly adorable? He snickered when an idea occurred to him. A face off between Voldemort and Usagi. She would have him eating out of her hand.

Noting the strange expressions he was receiving from others in the Great Hall, he straightened his robe, smoothed his hair, stuck his nose in the air, and left quickly. 

  


With the large grin still on her face, Usagi sat down beside Rei. "You know, you should thank me, Rei-chan! I got rid of Malfoy for you!"

Rei's jaw fell open and Ami was quick to intervene. "Usagi-chan, maybe you should watch what you say to people around here. We don't know what they know about who we are."

For the second time, Rei almost exploded. "What were you thinking? You could have completely blown our covers!"

"Not that we need them," she added quickly, sweat-dropping.

Usagi looked at them both confusedly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Her eyes widened. "Oh, wait! You thought that related to the other thing! No, no, no! It was something I only remembered last night after Minako told us a bit about her past. It's like it unlocked some sort of memory or something. Strange, isn't it?" She laughed at herself. "Well, now, nothing should really be that strange anymore, should it?" Although she said it happily, Rei picked up on the hidden sadness behind her light-hearted words. 

"You had us worried there, for a minute," Ami said, visibly relaxing back onto the bench.

Usagi's eyes took on a wizened look, one that Ami and Rei noticed more and more. It was the number one indication of the princess attitude coming on. "Four years ago, none of the hidden intricacies would have ever occurred to me."

_Intricacies?_ Rei mouthed. Now she felt old. Pretty soon they would be ruling the world, and that scared her. In fact, she never really thought about it before now. Or maybe it was just the idea of Usagi ruling the world, but she doubted it. And on that note . . . 

"Why are you up so early, Usagi-chan? This is unlike you." Rei asked, the absurdity of the situation finally occurring. They still had about another half hour of which breakfast was served, and the way Usagi ate, she could come down right at the end, no problems with time.

Usagi crinkled her nose at the memory. "There is a bunch of seventh year Gryffindors, and it seems they're all early risers. And loud. I couldn't even sleep through them, believe me I tried."

"Well, this could be good for you, Usagi-chan! Maybe if they do it enough, you'll learn to wake up early and thus be on time to class!" 

Usagi squinted her eyes and looked at Ami speculatively. "It's wonderful you can be so pleased about this, Ami-chan."

"She can just count her chickens before they hatch!"

The table collectively face-vaulted. "I think the proverb you were looking for, Minako-chan, relates to the silver lining of a cloud."

Minako pouted. "I don't think I'm ever going to get the hang of these things!"

"Come now, Minako-chan," a familiar voice joined the group. "If Usagi-chan can do it, I'm sure you can too."

"Mako-chan!" Usagi protested. "I find that unfair! I can also cook! A little. Okay, curry. But it's good curry! I don't think Minako-chan can do that either!" 

"I don't see how that helped your argument at all, Usagi-chan," Hotaru said, dropping down onto the bench next to Ami and grabbing a biscuit. "I'm glad they don't care where we sit during breakfast."

"Everyone's here! Finally!" Usagi's eyes brightened. "Minako-chan!" She squealed. "I have the greatest news! Last night, I had this dream, actually it was more like unlocked memories, that told me more about the story you told us on the first day of school here! I think we're cousins!"

"Honto?' Minako exclaimed. "But kaa-san never mentioned her family to us!"

Usagi smiled. "That's because she was disowned from her family, remember? I get the feeling that our Grandparents manipulated her memories - since they're witches and wizards too - so she couldn't talk about the family and you all would remain apart from us. I knew kaa-san had a sister, but she never talked about her to I did some investigating about it and found out once, but for some reason I completely forgot about it. Isn't it amazing?"

"Not just amazing, but down right ironic, if you ask me. Did you get that memory of us from the Moon Kingdom yet? We were cousins then too!"

On a parting note, please no one review and tell me Draco's mother is Narcissa. I know, but in MY fic it's his stepmother. Ok, I'm done now. Please review!

  
  



End file.
